


Due auror

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Coniglietta poliziotto [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Judy e Nick sono due Auror.Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.Prompt: 19. HarryPotter!AUScritta col prompt del p0rnfest:DISNEY - CLASSICI - ZOOTROPOLIS | ZOOTOPIA	Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde	Human!AU Judy impazzisce per l’odore un po’ selvatico di Nick
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Coniglietta poliziotto [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036467
Kudos: 2





	Due auror

Due auror

Judy si sciolse gli alti codini di capelli grigi e dimenò la testa, facendoli ondeggiare dietro le spalle. Raggiunse la scrivania e vi si sedette, accavallando le gambe strette da delle calze a rete.

Nick si slacciò la mantella nera e la lasciò cadere sullo schienale di una sedia, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli arancioni.

“Oggi la caccia è stata particolarmente divertente, oltre che fruttuosa” soffiò.

Judy incantò una piuma in modo che iniziasse a redare il rapporto su una pergamena.

“Parli come se fossi un carnivoro che dà la caccia alla selvaggina. Una specie di lupo feroce”.

Nick ridacchiò. “Più una volpe furba” le disse, facendole l’occhiolino. Chiuse la porta e utilizzò la bacchetta per chiuderla.

Judy posò la bacchetta sulla superficie in legno della scrivania.

“Come mai chiudi?” domandò.

Nick si leccò le labbra, rispondendo: “Mi è rimasta parecchia adrenalina in corpo. A te no?”. La raggiunse e le passò la mano sotto la maglia, accarezzandole la pelle liscia. “Pensavo che potevamo sfogarla”.

“Quindi non volevi qualche interruzione di uno dei nostri colleghi?” domandò Judy. Le sue pupille si dilatarono, mentre rabbrividiva eccitata al tocco bollente di lui.

\- I primi tempi era molto più difficile da convincere, ma nessuno può resistere al mio magnetismo animale – pensò Nick, mentre iniziava a slacciarle la lunga gonna.

Passò ai propri pantaloni, la sua eccitazione era evidente attraverso i suoi boxer.

Judy inspirò, annusando la pelle di Nick e avvertì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena.

\- Non ha solo l’aria selvaggia. Ha anche quell’odore un po’ selvatico, che ti rimane addosso e mi fa impazzire – pensò.

“Non dovremmo farlo in ufficio. Se passasse uno dei gufi che vagano per il ministero? Lo sconvolgeremmo” sussurrò.

Nick la premette sotto il suo corpo, le sue labbra sottili contornavano un ghigno bianco e luminoso.  
“Allora vorrà dire che farò zuppa di gufo” le sussurrò all’orecchio. Le morse il collo, arrossandoglielo e la baciò scendendo fino alla sua spalla.

Judy sentiva i propri seni premere contro la stoffa del suo reggiseno, mentre si liberava degli slip, resi umidi dalla sua eccitazione.

“Non so perché, ma ti ci vedo a commettere una barbarie simile”. Ridacchiò, mentre lui le leccava l’orecchio.

Accarezzò il viso di lui, che iniziava ad essere ruvido per la barba. Controllò che la piuma non si fosse fermata dal vergare della pergamena e gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi.

Con la mano libera iniziò a prepararsi.

Nick si abbassò i boxer, scalciandoli via e arcuò la schiena, fino ad avvicinare il suo viso a quello di lei.

Judy gli morse un labbro fino a farlo arrossare.

\- Abbiamo visto il lato oscuro della magia. La fiamma di malvagità che lo consuma, il razzismo e l’odio dietro il perbenismo.

Combattiamo contro un nemico che non si può vincere, rischiando la vita, ma non ci arrendiamo.

Io sono convinta che possiamo cambiare questo mondo! Ritrovare la magia che vi era dietro – pensò.

Nick afferrò i glutei di Judy fino a lasciarle le impronte delle dita, ma entrò lentamente in lei, il più delicatamente possibile.

Judy gli andò incontro con il bacino.

Le fiamme dentro il camino erano delle lingue di fuoco verde, che si alzavano ondeggiando come delle immense candele. Il legno crepitava mandando scintille color acido.

Il legno andò consumandosi, divorato man mano, franando su se stesso.

Judy gettò indietro la testa, dando vita a una cascata di capelli argentei e chiuse gli occhi. Aumentò la stretta sulle spalle di lui e sulle gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

\- Avevo perso la luce, inghiottito dalle tenebre di una vita fatta di piccoli imbrogli. Tu mi hai redento, mi hai mostrato la mia strada – pensò Nick. Scivolò fuori da lei e venne, Judy recuperò la bacchetta e la utilizzò per ripulire, ansimando.

“Niente gufi… per cena… oggi…” biascicò, aveva gli occhi arrossati.

\- Il suo odore, la sua essenza, la sua fibra, tutto di lui mi fa impazzire – si disse.

Nick si appoggiò contro la parete, inghiottendo e ansimando.

\- Tu mi hai ridato speranza – pensò.

“Sì… Grifondoro ottusa” biascicò.

Judy iniziò a rivestirsi. “Serpeverde idiota” brontolò.


End file.
